steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Madrigal Volume
The Madrigal Volume The Madrigal Volume is a constitutional federal republic located in sector 2F of what they call the 'Shining Hinterlands'. The nation is comprised of several sectors, or rather Regions. The center is called the Inner Colonies, of which itself is separated into rings of colonial age and development. The outer regions are called the outer colonies, newly established (less than a thousand years old), and the periphery colonies, territories established in the last couple hundred years that have seen minimal growth due to the slow expansion of the Volume as a whole and the careful planning that goes into their expansion projects. The Madrigal Volume is composed of races that did not evolve in this galaxy, and while they do not know their specific origins, the colony ships of which they arrived on remain on display on the Capital world of the Volume, Madrigal itself. These ships are believed to have once belonged to a Civilization calling itself the Globali, though there is no confirmation as no information has been extracted from the ruined computer systems. The nation has existed for around three thousand, five hundred years, of which one thousand was spent confined to the territory of the home system. They engaged in several wars of unification that saw the homeworld come out on top over the course of the conflict, and forcibly integrate the other cultures of the system. From there they engaged in extreme expansion projects that would build the infrastructure for large scale colonization at sublight speeds, and once FTL became practical on a large scale, faster than light. The Ages of Expansion saw intense hardships, due to numerous large scale backscattering wars of which occurred as a result of sublight colonies developing independence and requiring not aid, but submission. They would endure several major wars within their own borders, and collectively the backscattering wars would end with the last Sub-light colony being conquered by a massive Madrigese Assault. From there the state of the nation took an immediate upswing. This history of conflict has led to the nation establishing a relatively large military-industrial complex, and over-production of military goods has been the norm for several decades, using them as a means of stimulating the economy and selling weapons to the civilian population to arm them. The nation is anti-welfare and so on, rather recognizing disabilities as a problem is most of what they do, and private citizens are encouraged to render charity of their own rather than government-mandated money-wasting. The government does take census data and use it to streamline the process and systems that handle colonial management and law enforcement, as well as adjusting the tax rates, designated worlds for aid, so on. Generally the economy is left to the private citizens of the nation and there is minimal economic interference, primarily being the enforcement of health and safety regulations and as well, the enforcement of anti-trust laws to ensure that the economy remains free and that small and large businesses alike can compete on a more or less level playing field. Only one government corporation currently exists, and it primarily handles the selling and manufacturing of arms for the Red Guard and the Marines, the two ground warfare entities (RG is the army, and it's own branch, while the Marines are a Naval sub-service) of the Armed Forces. The navy is armed by private corporations, and as well buys its ships from private entities as well, such as the Traxus Shipyards corporation, Sinovie Corporate, and Klentri Industrial to name a few. Category:Nations Category:Madrigal Volume